The present invention is directed to a system and method for pattern and signal recognition and discrimination. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a system and method for brain and peripheral nerve and muscle signal processing, and more particularly to sensing and processing systems and methods in which one or more transducers register a signal representative of electrical, metabolic, or other activity in the brain and associated body structures. Further, the present invention is directed to systems and methods whereby certain signals or classes of signals may be effectively discriminated from one another for various purposes, such as for medical, diagnostic, or computer-brain interface purposes.
This invention utilizes certain aspects of methods and systems previously disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/748,182, (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,079,986) entitled “Greedy Adaptive Signature Discrimination System and Method” and that filing is hereby incorporated by reference and hereinafter referred to as [1], as well as certain aspects of methods and systems previously disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/387,034, entitled “System and Method For Acoustic Signature Extraction, Detection, Discrimination, and Localization” that is hereby incorporated by reference and hereinafter referred to as [2].